Meagan's Back
by always.reader94
Summary: This happens at the end of the book. After Doug convinces her to come back and live with the McGowan boys. Will Finn and Meagan stay close? Or will there by obstacles in the way? Lots of new plot and story line, but same amazing characters! Beware of mature situations in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

It had been just two days since my return to the McGowan house. Things had pretty much returned to normal, and the boys were following my rules.

I was lying in bed thinking about the strained relationship between Finn and I, since I had been back. He had barely said two words to me and was acting like nothing had ever happened between us since I 'almost' left. I was still sure I liked him and wanted to be with him but my doubts of him feeling the same thing was continually growing. Deep in my Finn thoughts, I heard a knock at the door. I looked at the clock, ten o'clock. Had I really been lying in bed for two hours thinking about Finn? I smiled, I really did like him. The knock came again and I grudgingly got out of my bed. As I passed the mirror, I noticed my tangled bed head hair and began to smooth it down. As I got the door, I silently wished it would be Finn, I opened and to my surprise it was Evan.

"Morning.." I said a little disappointed.

"Hey. Where you still sleeping?" He grinned his famous smile.

"Uh, No just being lazy. What's up?"

"Well, Jake Turners having a party tonight and I was just going to invite you. You could bring your friend, Aimee is it? And Finn and Doug will probably be there too."

"Oh, ok well… maybe. I'll ask Aimee what she's up too I guess."

"Ok, sounds good. And by the way, you look pretty sexy in the morning." He flashed another smile and started to his room. Leavng me standing there wide eyed.

******************

After I had a hot shower and washed up my face, I went downstairs for breakfast. Passing the basement I could hear shouts and laughing, and the sound of some video game music. Yup, it was Saturday. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down beside Miller, who was listening to his radio and the Yankees updating scores.

"Morning Miller." I said sliding into a chair across from him.

"Hi Meagan." He said without looking up from his height order arranged food display infront of him.

We sat in silence with the occasional conversation. After twenty mintues, I got up and cleaned up my dishes. Heading up the stairs, I ran into Finn.

"Oh sorry." Finn mumbled.

"Its fine, how are you?" I asked.

"Good, I heard Evan asked you to Jakes party tonight, and you agreed to go with him." He said sulkily.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Does it matter?" He said grumpily.

"Well just to clarify, yeah he invited me to the party but not with him as a date, and I didn't say I was going for sure."

"Oh," he said looking down at his shoe. "That's not what he said."

"Yeah, he's lying…" I began

"I have to go, I'll talk to you later." He said abruptly but not overly friendly. And with that he sauntered out of the house.

Ok, so what the hell was going on? By now, I was sure I was NOT over reacting at Finn shutting me out since my return. The only thing I didn't understand was why. I guess I would just have to go to the party later, and hope to find some answers.

* * *

_Hope you like it. Feedback please, its my first one so let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

After my encounter with Finn, I returned to my room. I called Aimee and asked if she wanted to go to the party. Not to my surprise, she did. She told me she would pick me up at 5 and we could get ready at her house.

For the rest of the day, I mostly stayed in my room, avoiding encounters with either Evan or Finn. At four thirty, I put on my new dark washed skinny jeans and a plain white v-neck t-shirt. I brushed out my hair and put it into a pony tail. Satisfied, I headed downstairs. Regina was in the kitchen, beginning to make dinner.

"Are you going to that party too?" She asked once I walked in the kitchen.

"Uh, ya. If its ok could I go to my friend Aimee'e house? Just to get ready?"

"Of course, I'll make sure Evan or Finn knows to take you home, so your friend doesn't have to go out of her way."

"Oh, ok. Thanks." I smiled weakly. This was great, either way, I had to face one of them.

I walked out on the front porch, and right on time Aimee was pulling up the driveway. Just as she did, the porch door swung open. Startled, I spun around. It was Miller, and he was grinning past me at Aimee.

"Hey Megan, hey Miller." She said as we walked up to her car.

"Hey Aimee, are you going to that party tonight with everyone?" Miller asked.

"Yeah, Megan and I are going together. Will you be there?"

"I was thinking I might go, if you were there and all." He blushed slightly.

"Great then I can't wait to see you there!" She grinned.

I slipped in the car and we waved by to Miller. As we pulled out of the driveway, she was still grinning like an idiot.

"You look like the hottest guy in the world just asked you to prom." I said sarcastically.

"Close enough." She replied and looked at me with a slight frown appearing on her face.

"I hope that's not what your wearing, and your change of clothes are in the back." She continued.

"Uh, No. This is what I'm wearing. What's wrong with this?" I questioned.

"Its just not BAM party clothing... but don't worry I have lots of stuff you can borrow."

"Thanks, but I think I will stick with this. Besides Regina just bought me these new jeans and I kind of liked them."

"Yeah, the jeans are great. Just maybe a different top. Show a little more cleavage and maybe a nice necklace to match? OH, and I can't wait to fix up your hair!" She gleamed. Great, pampering, just what I need.

"Fine…," I said reluctantly, "but does my hair and makeup have to change?"

"Of Course! You want to impress Finn don't you?" She caught my sudden look of discomfort.

"OMG! Something bad didn't happen between you guys did it!?" She asked.

"Well, not exactly, he just keeps kind of blowing me off and I have no idea why. I mean I thought he would think its great now that I'm back and all but we've barely even talked."

"Even more reason to get all pretty'd up and make him want you even more! And you know I'm sure he's still crazy for you. After everything that's happened before you almost left, Evans probably playing games with you guys."

"That's what I thought." And the I told her about the small incident that had happened earlier that morning. Both with Finn and with Evan, that proved her point right.

************

Aimee lived in large brick, newly renovated house. She lived also lived close to our school, but in the opposite direction of the McGowan house. When we got to her house, we passed Haley on the way to her room. Things between us had been good. We weren't great friends, but definitely not enemies any longer.

"Hey Meagan." Haley said with a tight smile.

"Hey. I'm guessing your going to the party later too?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss any good party like this one."

"Okay, well I guess we'll see you later then." I said.

Aimee's room was small and quaint compared to the rest of the house. She had a double bed in the far right corner and a small desk under the window with a white laptop. She had a joining bathroom to Haley's room and a small walk in closet opposite the bathroom.

"Nice room." I said and meant it.

"Thanks, it's nothing compared to Haley's. But you know, Queen Bitch gets it all."

I laughed. "Yeah, well it's probably better than sharing it with a bunch of boys."

"Except the fact that you can see them half naked when the come out of the shower!"

"That's true. So what are you wearing?"

She showed me her outfit, purple tank top under a black high waisted skirt with a belt. She got ready and leant me one of her tops to go with my black jeans. She fixed up my hair so it hang straight and off my shoulders. She put a little mascara and eyeliner on my eyes and gave me a tube of lip-gloss to carry around. By time we were all done and ready it was seven o'clock.

***********

We arrived at Jake Turners house at nine o'clock. There was already several cars parked along the street and we could see the amount of people piled in his house. As we approached the house, music blared.

"Hey, smile. We're going to have a great time. Don't worry about Finn. He will come around." Aimee reassured me.

"Thanks, lets go." I grabbed her arm and we entered the party.

"Aimee, Megan! Over here!" Pearl called to us.

We joined Pearl and Ria and got caught up on the party's drama. After an hour, I was beginning to feel light headed and told them I was going for some fresh air. I went out the back door and stepped onto the Turners massive wooden porch. Just as I did, I saw I wasn't the only one out there. A certain tall handsome McGowen boy was making out with a girl I couldn't quite make out. My heart began to ache and my eyes teared up. It couldn't be, could it?

* * *

**ok, so theres a few grammar mistakes in here ... sorry about that.**

**review please? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

I stood there not able to move as the tears slowly poured down my face. How could Finn do this?

"Finn…" I said too softly for them to hear.

"Yeah." Someone had said behind me. I spun around quickly to see those warm eyes staring at me with concern.

"But…" I spun around to look at the guy making out with the girl. Was that Evan?

"What happened?" Finn asked stepping closer.

"I thought…" I began. Just then Finn looked behind me where Evan was still attached to some girls face.  
"Oh no. Are you crying because Evan is making out with some girl!? So I have been right this whole time, you chose him… not me."

"WHAT? NO! I thought that was you! Not Evan!" I was getting really angry by this point.

"Oh well whatever. I have to go." And he started to back away.

I stood there for a minute. Then I decided that this won't happen anymore, this weird tension between Finn and me… I wanted to be with him. And I prayed he felt the same way. I started running back through the house looking for his familiar floppy hair.

"Have you seen Finn?" I asked someone I was pretty sure he hung out with.

"Uh, yeah. He just left, like a second ago." The guy replied.

I didn't even reply or mumble a thanks. I ran to the door, ignoring the calls from my friends to come join them and ran outside. I ran to Finns car, hoping he hadn't left yet. And it was there, and Finn wasn't.

"Where the hell did he go…" I said to no one in particular.

Silence. Well what did I expect? For him to be there answering me again? I let out a long sigh, willed myself not to cry and turned around.

"Megan…" Finn said as I ran right into his body.

He wrapped his arms around and tears threatened my eyes again. I was instantly relieved and melted into his strong arms. Then a feeling of anger swept over me. I pushed him away quickly.

"What is this Finn? What does THIS mean?" I said glaring at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"You have been ignoring me ever since I left, and after Doug said that you were all angry or upset when you found out I was gone, well I thought you would be happy now."

"Megan, I was happy and I still am. But when you got back, I heard about you and Evan… and well that changed things. A lot."

"Because he called me sexy? Is that what you're talking about?"

"Yeah… wait what? No, what I heard was you and him were making out and you told him that you picked him not me."

"WHAT? That's ridiculous! It was never between you or him. It was you! And who the hell told you that?" I was furious at the moron that told Finn that!

"Well Doug told me he saw it happen…" Finn said with a slight realization that it wasn't true.

"Doug? He is going to pay." I swear to god, I was kill that gangster wanna-be.

Finn started laughing.

"What?" I relaxed a bit. The sight of his smile made me feel a thousand times better.

"You don't actually think Doug is the guilty person here? Do you?" he smirked

"Your right…" I thought. There was only one guy that I could think of.

"Evan." We both said at the same time.

"And I have just the way to get back at him." Finn replied.

* * *

**okay, so short chapter. SORRY! **

**but ill add another soon! Hope it left things interesting. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

After Finn explained our revenge plan on Evan he drove us back home. We weren't sure when Evan was going to be home, so we said goodbye at my bedroom door. I would love to say we made out and everything is completely wonderful between us now. But nothing happened. While we're back to normal, we haven't really talked about us yet.

When I got to my room, I put on the shortest pj shorts I had and a tight tank top. (all part of the plan) I had a black bra underneath in hopes to attract some attention. I stayed up for two hours until I heard Evan pull in the driveway. It was go time. I quickly walked over to his bedroom, careful not to make any noise, and sat on his messy bed. Just as I did, the light went on and Evan walked in.

"Hey." I said and he jumped, clearly startled until his eyes landed on my chest.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he said but was grinning at me.

"I thought that we should talk."

"Okay, shoot." He closed the door and went and sat on the bed beside me.

"I can't believe I haven't said this sooner, but Evan I love you. And I want to be with you."

"What…" Evans smiled dropped. The plan was working.

"And when I saw you making out with that girl tonight, it just made me realize that we have this amazing connection. And I love you. I've never felt this way about any guy, but this is real. Don't you feel it?"

I put my hand on his chest and moved closer for effect. He immediately jumped up from the bed.

"What are you doing? I thought you felt the same way?" I said and got up to move closer to him.

"I…" he stuttered.

"Aww, you feel it too then." I smiled. "That's great because I have been waiting all night to kiss you."

His face eased up a bit. Shit, that's not good.

"Megan, I thought you and Finn… were…?"

"Finn, why would I want him when I can have you? Besides Doug told me you wanted me too."

"He did?" he sounded confused.

"He also told me he saw us kissing and that I picked you over Finn." I said my smile fading.

"He did?... Wait what?" Realization began to spread over his face. "I know what's going on… you found out about that didn't you?" he smiled. What a jerk.

"Yeah, you bet I did. And you almost ruined everything between me and Finn." I became angry. "Why would you even want to do that? Play your stupid immature games just to see me miserable? Your such an ass and I hope you grow some. Jerk." I added my last few lines in there just out of my own anger.

I stalked out of the room not wanting to hear Evans reply. As I was walking back to my room, I passed Finns room. He had said we would talk in the morning about our revenge plan but I needed to talk to him now. But not about that, about us.

* * *

**review please. next chapter will be posted later.!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

I knocked lightly at Finns door. I waited a minute but no sound came from his room. Shit, was he sleeping? I quietly walked down the hall towards my room when I heard a door open.

"Megan? Was that you knocking?" Finn asked.

He stood at the doorway of his room in his PJ pants and was shirtless! I almost died right on the spot. I had never noticed it before but damn was he built for a guy that doesn't play much sports.

"Uh, Megan" he asked again.

Crap. It took a great effort for me to lift my eyes from his body. And as soon as I did I realized what I was wearing. (Short shorts and tight tank…)I'm sure my face turned beet red. Then I noticed that he was looking at my body with the same expression that I had just had on my face.

"Uh, yeah. That was me. But we can talk in the morning if you want."

And in a second, I don't really know how it happened but I was standing inches from his face and he was pulling me into him. Our lips met and I melted into him. I had forgotten how good it felt to kiss Finn. He held me for a few minutes and deepened the kiss. When we were both out of breath we separated.

"You are incredibly beautiful you know that?"

"Thanks." I blushed. "And you are incredibly hot."

We both stood there smiling at each other.

"Do you want to come in my room for a bit?" Finn asked cautiously.

"Su---" I was cut off by the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. A second later the person emerged from around the corner.

"Why aren't you guys in bed?" It was John. Great.

"Oh, uh I was just going to the bathroom." I replied shakily.

"And I was just coming from the bathroom?" Finn said.

"Yeah, nice try. Go to bed you two, we can talk about this in the morning." With that he headed back down the hall to his room.

"Well shit. That's going to be fun." Finn said quietly.

"Yeah, what are we going to say?"

"We will just tell them the truth. Were dating and want to be together, if that's what you want. And I think you're the best girl I've ever known."

I blushed for the second time that night. And then smiled.

"That sounds perfect to me."

He walked me to my room, just down the hall. We kissed again and said goodnight.

*************

You would think that I would be awake all night replaying and replaying what had happened the night before and happily anticipating seeing Finn in the morning but that wasn't the case. After replaying the nights events for the third time, I fell into a deep sleep. When I woke up it was nine o'clock. I jumped out of bed and went straight to the shower.

After I got out of the shower I blow dryed my hair (un-like usual) and even added a little makeup to my face. I got changed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Sitting at the table was pretty much everyone but Regina and John. Good. I still had a little time before I was confronted by them. And then I will have to tell my parents about Finn, providing Regina and John approve. And if they don't, well I'm sure my parents will still find out.

"Morning!" I said with a big smile on my face as I entered the kitchen.

"Hey." I got replies from several people at the table.

"Why do you look so happy this morning?" Doug asked curiously. So that means Finn hadn't told everyone about us. And I was definitely alright with that, for now at least.

"Just, had a good night sleep I guess." I replied and looked at Finn who was smiling like an idiot as well. I quickly glanced at Evan, he was angrily eating his breakfast listening to his iPod and clearly trying to tune out the conversation.

I grabbed myself some eggs and bacon that was still sitting out on the pans from Regina's Sunday morning 'breakfast special'. I sat down at the table and began eating.

"So, you guys got any plans today?" I asked.

"Naw, nothing special." Doug said.

"But Mom and Dad said they have something special to talk about with us. And it's a family meeting, so everyone has to be there." Ian added.

I stole a quick glance at Finn and he shrugged. They couldn't be talking about US at the meeting, could they? Now that would just be humiliating.

"Oh, okay." I said looking down at my plate.

"Megan… you want to uh go over that Math question we were uh trying to figure out yesterday? Once your done eating?" Finn asked.

Aww. He is way too cute! How did I get so lucky?

"Yeah, sure." I immediately stood up and put my dirty dishes away.

"Someones eager to get some alone time with Finn."

I turned around, Evan. Of course. He smirked, almost like he had returned to his normal self again. But there was still something in his eye, that told me he was angry and pissed. But what do I care, he's a jerk and just wants to get in between me and Finn. Right? Or is there more too it then that. I pushed this new thought away from my mind and looked at him with utter confidence I had never felt towards him before. Well at least not until last night.

"Uhmm, its Math?" I said trying to act calm.

"Yeah sure, whatever." He returned back to his iPod and food sulkily.

"What the hell was that all about?" Doug asked.

"Nothing." Finn and I responded together.

"Ready?" Finn asked me.

"Yup." I said and he led me upstairs. Once we were out of sight from the others, he took my hand in his.

"So, you want to talk in my room or yours?" I asked. I knew the whole 'math' thing was a cover-up and that's not really what he wanted to do.

"Yours. And sorry about Evan. The whole 'revenge' thing, is going to make him want revenge back, but not on you, on me."

"Why would he want to get revenge on you? I don't even get why he was messing with us in the first place." I said.

"Isn't it obvious? He likes you Megan, and now that I sort of have you, he wants you." He smiled sadly, almost painfully, like he was afraid that I would change my mind about him.

Well oh shit.

* * *

sorry for the wait!

tryed to make this one a little longer.

review please :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry its been a few days since the last update! Hopefully this chapter gives me a couple more days to get the next 2 up!**

**Keep reviewing! I love the advice ! :) **

* * *

_Chapter 6_

Finn and I talked for close to an hour. We talked about Evan and the 'family meeting' Regina and John were going to have later. Amongst all the talking, we did make-out for a while, until there was a knock on the door. Honestly, the interruptions were getting on my nerves.

"Megan and Finn I know you're in there, we need to talk. Just us four." Came Regina's voice from the closed door.

"Is it safe to come in?" John said a little sarcastically. Good to know his normal relaxed self wasn't completely gone.

"Yeah, come on in." just as I began talking, Finn leapt up from the bed and sat on the chair beside my bed. Regina and John entered the room and shut the door behind them. They were clearly trying to achieve privacy, which never happened in this house.

"So, first, we need to talk about last night---." Regina said.

"I saw you too in the hall, late, so what were you two doing?" John cut in.

"Well, we were obviously breaking the 'hands off Megan' rule." Finn joked.

Regina and John exchanged glances.

"Well, we've talked this through a lot. And Finn you know where pretty laid back about stuff and since Megan has been around that's changed slightly. So, I know you were surprised when we made the rule after seeing you kiss Megan, but we thought it would be easier if something were to ever go wrong. This is why we are secpitical to what you guys have been up to."

"But that's the thing, this isn't some hook up or fool around thing or whatever most guys, like Evan, do. We like each other a lot, and want to date. Like actually be together. So, we thought if we could just tell you that, things might be different. I mean were close family friends, and I know you like Megan and well I know I really like her. Doesn't that matter at all? This could be the first girl I have ever really cared about.." Finn said all in a rush. He was standing up now, his face flushed and a really serious expression on his face. After this speech, I was pretty sure I was the luckiest girl ever.

"Wow buddy. Nice speech, but we weren't done. We were going to say, if you two are serious and actually want to date, than go ahead." John smiled, amused with Finns adorable speech.

"Really?" Finn and I said together.

"Yeah, but we have a few conditions." Regina exclaimed. "One, if you guys are together in one another's room, the door must remain open at all times. Two, Megan has to call her parents and make sure they are alright with this as well. Lastly, you both have to tell your brothers about this, at the end of the family meeting later. Sound good?"

"Yeah, I think we can manage." Finn gave me a cute grin.

"Thank you so much! And yeah I'll call my parents tonight." I was now standing too, hugging both Regina and John. A sense of longing for my own parents and this comfort washed over me. It was gone when Finn grabbed my hand and squeezed it looking into my eyes.

"Okay, well, we will leave you two for a few minutes. But be downstairs in five minutes for our announcement, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Finn said still looking at me.

"Remember, door open!" John joked as they left the room.

"Well that didn't go so bad at all." I said.

"No, it didn't." Finn smiled leaning in and planting a warm kiss on my forehead.

"So now that were allowed to date, how would you like to go out on Saturday?" Finn asked.

"Like our first date? That sounds perfect. Where we going?"

"Now that, is going to be a surprise." Finn grinned. Who knew he coule be so romantic, sweet and incredibly sexy all at once.

"I can't wait." And then I leaned over and kissed him hard on the mouth. After a few seconds a wound my fingers in his hair and he deepened the kiss.

"Uh, excuse me?" said an irritated voice. Finn turned his head, this time staying close to me and not lunging across the room.

"Uhh, yeah?" Finn asked back smiling staring right into his brother Evans eyes.

"You better come downstairs, everyones waiting for you two. Or you can just stay their and continue to do 'math', whatever works." He spat and walked away.

Finn laughed. "Someones jealous. Come on lets go."

"Okay, but you the one doing the talking after the 'announcement.'"

****************

Once Finn and I got downstairs, everyone was crammed together on two long family room couches. Seeing as everyone was already there, Finn and I took a seat on either side of Evan, the only seats left.

"Okay, now that everyones here. We have something we need to tell you all." Regina said staring at each one of us with a gleaming smile.

"Since our 25th anniversary is in two weeks…" John said.

"Were going on vacation!" Regina excitedly cut in.

"WE ARE!?" both Caleb and Ian said together jumping up and down.

"Well, we are. As in your mother and me." John said.

There was a grumble from everyone as everyone argued and talked over each other about how unfair the arrangements were.

"So, this means we get to go to crazy Aunt Jane's house?" Doug asked. "Well everyone except Sean I'm guessing.

"Yeah, how frigging unfair is that!?" Evan added.

"Yeah, were not baby's anymore!" Miller added at of nowhere.

"Everytime the rents go away, we get stuck at 'crazy' Aunt Jane's house. She's Dads step sister and is a little loopy, to say the least." Finn quietly filled me in. So that explained something.

"WAIT!" Regina yelled, finally getting a word into the conversation again. "We were not finished! But if that's what you guys want to do, go to Aunt Jane's, then fine!"

"NO!" several voices said at once.

"Good. Now, may I continue?" Regina asked slightly annoyed. "We were thinking, while we are gone for the 10 day trip, Caleb and Ian would stay with Aunt Carol and Uncle Dave and their two kids. That's means the rest of you would have the house to yourselves. Free to do as you wish, within reason."

"YEAH! We get to miss school!" Ian and Caleb sing-songed.

"That's right. Ten days, so enjoy it." John replied.

"The house to ourselves, well that's not too bad I guess." Doug said.

"Of course, Sean will have some authority over the rest of you." Regina said.

"Great." Evan replied. Sean leaned over and punched him jokingly.

"Yeah, I think we can manage." Finn said.

"What about you, Megan? Think you can handle the house alone with just the boys?" Regina asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will be no different then it is now really."

"Great, so its settled." John said.

"Now, Megan and Finn have something to share." John said with a grin.

I stole a glance at Finn. For some reason, my blood rose to my cheeks and I became really nervous. Standing in front of all the McGowan boys and telling them all I was dating one of their brothers seemed, weird all of a sudden. But this is what I wanted, to be Finn and I knew the feeling in my body about him wasn't going to change anytime soon. So right now was as good as any, to tell them about Finn and me, especially with him standing adoringly at my side. Yeah, this was definitely exactly where I wanted to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS! i am soo sorry its been this long since i have updated! Ive been really sick and busy and anyways Im sorry!**

**Ill try to speed up and write some more cuz I have a few really good ideas and thing I wanna wright about in upcoming chapters!**

**ANYWAYS.. i wont bore you by writing all this stuff.**

**i help you like it!**

* * *

"So as some of you know, Megan and I kind of had a --, well liked each other as more than friends, before she left." Finn said, adding the 'like each other' rather than make-out, for Caleb and Ian's benefit.

"That's right!" Doug said sarcastically.

"And well, we have decided were going to date." Finn replied in a hurry.

Several things happened within the next couple of seconds. First was Doug's response.

"Hell yeah!"

Second, were Caleb and Ian making 'eww' and kissing noises. Third, the approval nod Sean and Miller gave us and lastly the stone look on Evans face.

"Dude, how did that finally happen?" Doug said patting Finn on the back. "And Megan, good luck with this one here." Doug said with a grin.

"Well, it just sort of happened last night. We just talked about stuff and yeah." I finally managed.

"I think you guys did a little more than talking, but if that's your story then sure." Doug said again.

"Doug, watch it." Regina said.

"What?" he said with an innocent looking face.

"Are we done? Cuz' I have better things to do then be at this family 'gathering'. Evan said and stood up suddenly. Without waiting for a reply, he left the room and slammed to the front door shut.

"Well Shit. What's got into him?" Doug said.

"DOUG!" Regina yelled again. "Okay, were done, you're free to leave everyone. And we're leaving next Friday by the way!"

Everyone got up and left the room , until it was Finn and I standing there.

"Well, that didn't go too bad." Finn said looking at me.

"Yeah. It was good." I let out a small sigh I couldn't help.

"Listen, don't worry about Evan. I know that your not into him like that, but I know he was like your first friend or whatever when you got here. And don't even try to deny it, you kind of had a thing for him."

"What!?" that's ridiculous I laughed nervously at the last part he had said.

"Yeah sure." He smirked. And before I knew what was happening, he tackled me to the couch.

"Finn! Stop." I gave a small yelp. He silenced me by kissing me on the mouth. After a minute we broke apart out of breath. I stared into his eyes, god, how did I honestly get so lucky.

"We can't do this here." I giggled. He kissed me again.

"We just did." He grinned, whispering in my ear.

"As much as I don't want to break this up, I have to go do my homework." I said to him. He pouted.

"What if we are doing homework together?" he asked.

"Well, I think that would be fine."

After we got off the couch, he took my hand in his and we went upstairs, to do homework. Didn't that sound fun, compared to sitting on couch making out with him. I was beginning to think that that's not all I wanted to do with. The way he makes me feel when I'm around him, is different then I had ever felt.

****************

The whole week went by in daze. Woke up, went to school, came home and did homework, had dinner and then hang out with Finn. By time Saturday came around, I couldn't wait for the date Finn had planned for us. He told me he would come by my room at 7 to pick me up. He was so cute, he wanted it to be like he was actually picking me up. When I woke up, I was stressed as I began to think about what I was going to wear.

"Shit." I mumbled rolling out of bed. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the first number I could think of.

"Hello?" said a sleepy voice.

"Aimee! Hey, its Megan. Okay, so I told you Finn was taking me out tonight, well I have problem. I have nothing to wear and I have no idea how to make myself all pretty'd up for him!" I said in a rush.

"I have just the thing. I'll be there in an hour. Be ready, were going to be out all day."

An hour later, I heard Aimee at the door. I ran down in my skinny jeans and a fitted tee. Finn was at the table with Doug arguing about something in a fun way.

"What the hell are you talking bout man, that is so not how it goes!" I heard Doug say as I walked pass the kitchen to the front door.

"Hey, where are you going?"Doug asked me as I walked by.

"Out." I smiled at them.

"Your going to be back later, right?" Finn asked.

"Of course, I'll see you at seven." I winked at him and left the house.

As soon as I got in the car, Aimee started to pull away quickly.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" I asked her.

"We have so much work to do with you and so little time!"

"Hey! What does that mean!?" I said a little hurt.

"Well, since you have been here, I have never once seen you getting your hair cut, your nails or anything like that. And the only time I really see you wear make-up is when I force some on you! And not that your not gorgeous already, cause you totally are, but I think its time for everyone to see a new side to the already gorgeous Megan Meade!"

"Uh, ok?" I said, a little unsurely.

"Oh come on Megan, this is going to be so much fun! And just wait till you see the look on his face when he sees you."

"Oh alright. So where to first?"

"Salon City. I was able to get them to squeeze you in for a manicure and a hair appointment after."

"And how am I going to pay for this!?" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, its on my parents credit card, they won't even notice." I laughed to myself. It must be nice to have parents like that.

*********

It was 2 o'clock by time Aimee and I left Salon City. We both had shiny, buffed nails and gorgeous hair blow-outs. Her hair was straightened with cute wavy flips at the bottom, too bad she had nowhere to go tonight, cause she really did look cute. As for me, my long blond hair had been trimmed and given many layers. Aimee also insisted I got side bangs. After my hair was cut, the girl doing my hair, blow dryed my naturally straight hair out into a wavy style. When I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror I was surprised and happy to see what was starring back at me. I looked so much more mature and confident, I was excited for this 'new' Megan look we were going for.

"What now?" I said glancing at Aimee.

"We hit the mall!" great, now this is the kind of thing I didn't look forward too. "Can you at least try too act a little more excited?" Aimee asked guessing my thoughts.

"Yeaah!" I said sarcastically. Aimee rolled her eyes.

"So what's going on with you and Miller?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing much really, we still flirt when we see each other, but he hasn't asked me out yet." She pouted.

"You know, Millers never really done this kind of thing before. He's probably just shy and doesn't know how to do to act around you or ask you out." I said.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I still have no idea how no other girl has showed an interest in him! He's hot, in an innocent way."

"Aimee, that makes no sense!" I smirked.

"Whatever. It does to me." she smirked.

"So, have you and Finn.. you know?"

"Huhh?" I asked. I really had NO idea what she was talking about.

"You know.. done the deed?" she asked.

"You mean, sex?" I lowered my voice, even though we were in the car, I still felt uncomfortable talking about this sort of thing.

"What other deed is there?" she laughed. "Of course that's what I'm talking about!"

"Oh, and of course not!"

"I understand, I want to wait too. Just looking at you both, I don't know, you seem like your in love."

I hadn't really thought about actually feeling love towards Finn, although I knew that I really did like him. But at the moment, I knew it was true, I really did love Finn. And maybe I didn't want to lose my virginity to him right now, but I was certain that I wanted him to be the one to do it with him.

"What? What are you thinking about?" Aimee asked me, immeditaley knocking me out of my thoughts.

"I love him, I actually love Finn. I've never really thought about it, but I know its for real. I just know, I love him." I said smiling. "But I don't know if he feels the same way, I mean I know he really cares about me, but I don't want to be the first one to say it, and like scare him off."

"Awe! Megan! But yeah, I get what your saying. But after I'm done with you today, I don't see why anyone wouldn't say they love you.

Just then we had arrived at the mall. We got out of the car and hit the stores. We were at the mall for three hours before we had found me the perfect outfit. Since we weren't sure how 'fancy' of a date this was, we settled with casual both defiantly classifiable as dressy. We bought me a black, semi-flowy high waisted skirt with a belt that made the outfit. On top, I wore a white and multi-coloured tank top that tucked in under my skirt. I couldn't wait to put it all together and see my final look. Before we were done, we bought me a pair black flats and decided I would go with no tights, to show off my 'hot' legs. (Aimees words, not mine)

"Thank you so much for today!" I said to Aimee as we pulled into the driveway of the McGowan house.

"No problem, but do you honestly think I'm just dropping you off right now?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"WRONG! I have to make sure, your hair stays down, your clothes are on right and your make-up is done perfectly!"

"Don't you think I can manage that alone?" I smiled. I really was grateful for having Aimee to help me with all this.

"Well yeah, but it is way more fun this way!"

We got out of the car and headed up the steps, I was so excited and nervous about tonight I just couldn't help a smile spreading wide on my face. Tonight was going to be the best night ever!

* * *

**so....?**

**was it okay?**

**REVIEW PLEASE. it didnt seem like some of my best writing..but i did try to make it longer :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS. thanks for the reviews. yes, im updating a little faster.**

**hopefully i will get the next one up tonight, if not tomorrow!**

**this wasnt isnt longer then the last one, SORRY, but i had to end it there. **

**the next chapter will be longer tho! **

**ENJOY.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Aimee and I went straight up to my room. Thankfully, no one had looked at me long enough to catch my new hair. When we got to my room, I took out my new clothes and laid them on the bed.

"Okay, so what should we do first?" I asked glancing at Aimee. She was lying across my bed sifting through her purse looking for something.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking for …. Ahh. Here!" she pulled out a small container followed by a medium size bag. Who knew all that stuff could be stuffed into her purse.

"What is that?" I asked.

"This..." she said emphasizing the container, "Will make your face glow!" she smiled.

"Facial cream?" I said squinting at the label.

"Yeah! We have three and half hours to finish your new look."

"I don't see how some facial mask is going to make me look different."

"That might be true, but it will make you FEEl amazing. And feeling good has a lot to do with looking." She winked.

"How on earth do you know all this?" I questioned. I knew Aimee was into shopping a lot more than I had ever been. But underneath her soccer playing skills she was such a girly girl!

"I don't know, just do. Okay, can we go to the bathroom to do all this?"

*********

We went to the bathroom and quickly locked the door. We didn't want anyone barging through intentionally or unintentionally. Aimee got a towel and dampened my face slightly. She took a palm sized amount of cream and began applying it to my face. I tingled my face but felt amazing. We had to leave it on for 30 minutes, so we went back to my room. I was the first to leave the bathroom, and stepped right into Evan.

"What the hell?" he said just at me bumping into him. He soon noticed my face. "Shit! What the fuck is that?" he yelled.

"Shut-up. It's a facial mask."I said. Hadn't he ever since girls in movie where them? Apparently not. He was still staring at me and a mocking smile came over his face.

"What?" I said angrily. "Why are still staring at me? Don't you have better things to do."

"Fuck yeah---"he started but Aimee quickly cut in.

"Megan, come on. Your face needs to stay relaxed and not all tensed up from some jerk making you angry. She grabbed my elbow and led me to my room.

"Bye Megan, I hope your face doesn't stay that way." Evan said in his annoying sarcastic voice.

"Nice come back Evan, NOT!" I yelled before Aimee closed the door to my room.

"What the hell is his problem?" Aimee asked me.

"According to Finn, he's just mad that I chose that I chose Finn and not him. Apparently he has some weird crush thing on me, kind of like how I had when I got here." I admitted.

"Oh, well. He's a jerk, and before he realizes that, no other girl with a brain will go out with him.

"True."

"By the way, before you leave, you should go and see Miller. I'm sure he'd love to see you!" I added, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." She smiled. God, they were going to be such a good couple, I just had to help them a little to get there.

"OKAY. While that mask is setting, lets pick your make-up."

Between all the make-up Regina had bought when I first arrived and the make-up Aimee had brought with her. We had a lot to choose from. We ended picking a light powder to my make my face shine and a gold sparkly eyeshadow. On top, I'd wear a little eyeliner and mascara. I still wanted to keep the makeup part limited, so we were going for a natural look.

After we picked all of that out, we went back to the bathroom and took off my face mask. My face felt wonderful when it was off, Aimee was right. I might even have to get some of this stuff for myself. Since the side pieces of my hair had gotten a little bit wet, Aimee took my straightener (yes, Regina insisted on buying me one of my own.) and ran it through. She fixed some curls, and I looked just as it had when I left the salon. She did my make-up and wouldn't let me peak till it was finished. When she was done, I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked amazing! Usually I'm not the type to brag or anything, but compared to my normal plain look, I looked like a model. Well maybe not that far. But I seriously looked like someone out of a magazine.

"Oh my fucking god!" Aimee said. "You look amazing!" I smiled and blushed slightly.

"Thanks Aimee, but its all thanks to you, you did this all for me."

"Yeah, but the beauty is all you!" I blushed again.

"Thanks." I looked at my cellphone. It was 6:45.

"Oh my god! I didn't even realize the time, I have 15 minutes! Where did all the time go!?"

I ran out of the bathroom with Aimee on my heels.

"Perfect timing, actually." Aimee said.

I put my new clothes on and exaimined myself in the mirror. Amazing how it took the whole day to achieve this look, but it was worth it. Finn and I were going to have an amazing night.

I walked over to Aimee and gave her a hug.

"Thanks so much again Aimee." I gleamed.

"Its no problem. I had a fun time too." She smiled. "So, now that you have 5 minutes, I'm going to go see Miller and then leave, but you HAVE to call me later, okay?"

"Yeah! For sure!" I said.

"Okay, well good luck." She gave me another quick hug and left.

I stared at myself in the mirror for a couple more seconds. I quickly re-applied a coat of lipgloss and tucked it into my small bag. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Alright, Megan, here goes nothing." I said silently to myself.

I walked over to the door and was confronted by a handsomely looking Finn. He took in my look with a surprise and appraise.

"God, you look amazing. Beautiful actually." He said.

"Thanks, you look really good too." He was wearing dark jeans and a button down shirt. So I had guessed right, we were going somewhere fancy-ish.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Just one more thing before we go." He arched his eyebrow at me and leaned up to kiss his lips. A slow smile spread over his face but he returned the kiss. I broke away first.

"Okay, now I'm ready to go."

* * *

**SORRY TO END IT THERE.**

**review please :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**OKAY sorry i no i have written in forever. im sorry.**

**so.. this may be kinda cheesy this chapter :S but i had to!**

**okay, hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 9

"So, where are we going?" I asked Finn curiously. We were sitting in his car driving to our date spot.

"You'll see soon." He said with a grin.

"Okay.." I sighed.

Within 2 minutes we pulled up into the parking lot of a large children's playground.

"What are we.." but I didn't finish.

"Not there yet." Finn said. He parked the car in the empty parking lot and got out. I started to do the same as he quickly walked to my side of the door to let me out.

"Now close your eyes." Finn whispered in my ear. I did and he started leading me towards the grass. We walked through the sandy park and come to another grassy area.

"Okay, now I'm confused." I said but kept my eyes closed.

"Just a few more feet." Finn said. "Okay, open your eyes."

As I opened my eyes, and adjusted to the setting I saw in front of us. A large picnic blanket, lights surrounding it and plates and glasses neatly set up on the blanket. There was a large wooden picnic basket which must have had our meal inside. The sun was just setting and gave the place a beautiful look to it.

"Oh Finn.." I said. "This has got to be the sweetest, nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Tears threatened my eyes as I looked up to meet his.

"I just wanted to give you a special night." Finn walked closer taking my hand into his. "I've never felt this way about anyone before and I just want to do this right."

"Well I don't think theres a way you could do this wrong. It's perfect." I leaned up to kiss him and he returned it. He broke away first.

"Are you hungry?" he asked walking over to the blanket.

"Yes I am. What are we eating?" I asked as I sat down on the blanket opposite Finn.

He pulled out a huge warm thermos and a container filled with salade.

"Spaghetti and Meatballs." Finn said glancing up. "The first meal we ate when you moved in." he said slightly embarrassed.

"Aww, you remember what we ate?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm surprised I even remember that. I was staring at you the whole night, not what we were eating." He grinned and smiled embarrassed slightly.

"And I'm sure that's all I was looking at, my food. It was a little terrifying eating infront of 7 guys you know." I smiled.

"Of course it was." He said and handed me a plate filled with pasta. He took at a container of cheese. "Cheese?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks. So how did you set all of this up?" I asked.

"Well, let's just say I got a little help from my good old family."

"Ah, well it was nice of them to help." We sat in silence for a minute smiling at each other. Man we acted like idiots when we were around each other.

"Eat." He said at last. "It's going to get cold."

We ate in silence for a few minutes. You would think it would be a really awkward silence but it wasn't. I felt totally normal and peaceful. It was now getting dark and the sun was nearly gone from the sky.

"This is really good." I said at last. "Did you make it?"

"Yeah, I did." He smiled. "Something else you don't know about me I guess, I kind of like to cook." Aww.

"What else don't I know about you?" I asked.

We talked a lot for the next two hours. I told him about my parents, my childhood and pretty much everything else about my past. He told me about all of his childhood and past and we laughed at the stories we told each other.

"So are you ready for dessert?" he asked.

"Dessert? That's the best part."

"I'm glad you think so." He pulled out a container apple pie. Freshly baked, I could tell. And somehow he knew it was my favourite.

"Apple Pie, your favourite right?" he asked almost as if he could read my mind.

"Yes, my favourite. You have a good memory Finn McGowan. I'm guessing you made this too?"

"Close.. my mom did." He laughed. "I'm not that good at baking, unfortunately."

"That's okay, I can help you with that."

"Really? Well good."

We ate the pie, yes almost all of it. My weakness. We had light conversation for a while and he started putting some of the stuff away. I looked up at the sky, the meadow had a beautiful view of the starry sky.

"Finn." I said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Look up, isn't it pretty?" I asked.

"Yeah, but not as pretty as you."

We lay hand in hand watching the stars for a while. I rolled into him after a while and kissed him. We made out for what seemed like an hour. But a good hour. I let him feel me up a bit, but he was really cautious and sweet about it.

"Meagan.."

"Yeah Finn?"

"I umm.. I love you." He said looking into my eyes.

"Really?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah, was it too soon?" he asked anxiously.

"Shh, no. I love you too Finn."

We kissed for a while longer and continued to lie under the stars. It was the best night ever and I don't think I could have been any happier.

* * *

**what do u guys think ? **

**let me noee! btw let me no how detailed u want things to be ? like.. there 'makeout' times lol. and if u want anything big to happen with them?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, heres the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews. :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

By time we got back home, (yes I really was beginning to feel like it was my home too) it was nearly two in the morning. Where did the time go? Really? It didn't matter though, I loved every second I had spent with Finn especially now that I knew we were both feeling the same things.

"Oh shit. I didn't realize it was so late." Finn said looking at the clock in the car as he shut off the engine in the driveway.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about that too." Well sorta, I added silently in my head.

"I think my parents are going to be pissed." He said looking slightly worried. Then his face softened as he looked over at me. "But it doesn't matter, theres nothing they can do about it now. Did you have a good time?"

"Of course I did! I thought you already figured that out." He arched his eyebrows at me curiously. "You know, from the past few hours of lying under the stars and doing 'stuff'." I winked at him flirtatiously.

"Oh. Of course." He smiled. "Well, I'm glad you liked it, I had a really fun time with you too."

Before I could respond again. The porch light went on and out walked Regina and John. Well shit. We were definitely about to get into shit that is.

Finn must have noticed my face as he turned to face the house. He looked back at me. "Don't worry. It will be fine." He said squeezing my hand.

We both got out of the car and headed towards the house.

"Hey Mom, Dad. Nice of you to welcome us home." Finn smiled confidently.

"I don't think 'welcome' would be the right word here. More like, 'Good Morning'?" Regina said all sarcasm out of her voice. "What the hell are you two doing coming home at this hour? And you know we trust you with having the car and being out together in the evening. But when you come home this late, well we start to wonder exactly what you two have been up too that has kept you busy this long." Regina said sternly.

"Mom, hold on. Please. Yes, we were out late. We lost track of time. We weren't doing any of the 'things' your thinking about. We were watching the stars and talking, before we knew it, it was almost 2." Finn said.

"Your weren't doing anything else? I find that hard to believe. And I don't understand how you can lose track of time. I mean you have been gone since what, 7 o'clock this evening? I just don't understand how you couldn't have realized how late it was." Regina said, meanwhile John was standing (as was I) watching the conversation between Finn and Regina play out.

"I know, I know. We were just.. I don't know. Didn't really care about the time, I guess." Finn said honestly glancing at me.

"I see. Next time, I hope you will care about what time it is and be home before midnight. Understood?"

"Yeah." Finn and I mumbled.

"Okay, now go to bed." Regina said a little more relaxed.

"Good Night." I said quietly as Finn and I walked past Regina and John.

"That didn't go so bad." Finn said once we started up the stairs. "Akward sure, but it could have been worse."

"Okay, well good night Finn." I said when we come to my bedroom door.

"Good night." He leaned in and kissed me. "I love you."

"Love you too." And I meant it.

***************

Once I was alone in my room I changed into my PJ's and climbed in bed not worrying about my makeup staying on. I looked at the clock 2:26. Definatley too late to call Aimee. I sent her a quick text.

_Sry I didn call u... just got home. I will call you in the morning, had an amazing night __ !_

I sent it and put my phone beside my bed. I could already feel sleep pulling me in as my head hit the pillow.

**************

I woke up to buzzing sound.

_What the..?_

It buzzed again. My phone. I groaned and rolled over to reach up for my phone. I squinted my eyes and saw 'one new message'. I opened it and a smile come over my face when I saw who it was. Finn.

_Hey babe. Come down stairs, i made breakfast :p _

Awwe. I jumped out of bed took my look in the mirror and shrieked silently. I had huge black circles under my eyes from the makeup I had left on and my hair was sticking out in all different directions. Perfect. I ran to the bathroom quickly. I washed my face, put a little mascara on and put my hair into a messy high bun. That would have to do.

I ran down the stairs two at a time and found Miller and Doug eating at the table and Finn standing by the stove.

"Hey." He said when he noticed me.

"Hey and hey." I said, the last part towards the table.

"So, how'd it go?" Doug asked.

"Really good, haven't you talked to Finn yet?"

"Well yeah, just making sure he wasn't over talking up the story." He grinned.

"Oh thanks." Finn said sarcastically bringing over a plate of food for me.

"Mhhm. Pancakes." I said automatically.

"Yup, with chocolate chips."

"Yum, my fav." Doug said leaning over grabbing a pancake from my plate.

"HEY! That wasn't for you." Finn said reaching over to grab it. Too late, Doug had stuffed the whole thing in his mouth.

"Well.. ou..bidnt..ovber..me..anvy." Doug said between chewing. I laughed.

"Finn, its fine. I don't need 5 pancakes anyways." I said smiling. "Really."

"Well okay." He walked back over to the stove and grabbed his own plate.

"So, Miller. How was your night yesterday?" I asked after eating my first pancake.

"Good." He replied.

"Yeah, what did you do?" I asked again.

"Um, Yankees were on, they won." He said smiling.

"That's great." I said smiling back.

"So what's everyone up too today?" I asked when no one was starting up any conversations.

"Well Caleb and Ian are leaving for Aunt Carol and Uncle Dave's house today. So the rents will be gone all day." Finn said.

"Right, the leave tomorrow right? Your parents?"

"Yes they do! Then its PARTY TIME!" Doug yelled excitedly.

"SHHH! We can't talk about this till they leave!" Finn whispered angrily.

"Were having a party?" I whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, on Friday. It was Evan's idea. The whole schools invited, for Friday. You didn't know bout it?" Doug said leaning across the table.

"No! I didn't, sounds fun though."

"What sounds fun?" John asked walking into the kitchen.

"Oh um, were going to play again of ultimate Frisbee later, when you guys are out." Finn said nervously covering up the party.

"Oh, damn. That sucks, I'm going to miss it!" John said. Good he's buying the cover up.

"Yeah. Too bad." Doug said. "I'm going out now. Cya." Doug replied as he got up from the table.

"Doug, come back here. Where are you going?" Regina asked entering the kitchen.

"Uhm, the library?" Doug said.

"As if." Finn and I said at the same time and laughed.

"Thanks guys." Doug said glaring at us.

"I didn't believe it anyways." Regina said. "Finish your homework then you can go out and do whatever it is you do."

"Ugh, fine." Doug replied heading for basement.

"And don't think your homework's down there either!" Regina yelled.

"Uh, I'm going to go have a shower." I replied as a sulky Doug came up the stairs again.

"Okay, you want to do homework after?" Finn asked.

"Sure." I smiled. "Maybe we can do it outside, its really nice out today."

"Sounds good." Finn said as I started up the stairs.

* * *

**Okay, ill update soon! **

**btw.. what do you think about a little conflict happening at the party? like dramawise? sound good?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright.. heres the next chapter.**

**The party doesn happen in this chapter.. BUT ITS STILL A MUST READ!! :D thanks for the input for the party and the story... I am definately using some of the ideas! **

**ANYWAYS.. READ READ READ.! **

**3**

* * *

Chapter 11

The rest of the day went by really fast. After my shower, Finn and I did homework and went for a walk outside. Later, we actually ended up playing ultimate Frisbee, like the whole gang of us. After dinner, I called my parents and talked for a while. I hadn't realized that it had been nearly two weeks since we last talked. And the funny thing was, I didn't miss them all that much. I mean sure, there my parents and I love them but Regina and John are doing a pretty good job. I wonder if I can visit them in the summer? Maybe even go with Finn? Now that would be fun. I'd have to ask my parents and Finn of course. After dinner I called Aimee.

"You waited this long to call? I'M DYING!" She said on the first ring, obviously seeing my name on her caller display.

"Hello to you to." I said with a smile. "Yes, sorry I waited so long but I'm here now. And I have LOTS to tell you!"

"OMG. SPILL!" She said with an excited girly squeal.

I told her the whole story. Where we went, what we did (sort of)… leaving out major details.

"Awee that is the cutest thing! You guys are the cutest couple ever! And I swear if anyone tries to ruin it, they're going to be fucking dead." She said all jokingness out of her voice.

"Wow Aim's, calm down. No one is breaking up anything. I really love him and now I know he really loves me too." I said with a smile spreading over my face.

"Ahh.. that's just so perfect!" she said getting excited again. "I wish Miller would ask me out."

"He still hasn't asked you out!? I'm going to have to have a little chat with that boy."

"Will you? Thanks Megs."

"No problem. So I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Sure, I'll meet you at your locker."

"Sounds good, bye."

"Cya." And she hung up. I started to get up when a knock at the door came.

"Hold on." I said walking to the door.

"Hey." I said a smile coming across my face. I could get use to being greeted by Finn at my door. He looked so adorable!

"Hey, you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. What's on?"

"I don't know, we can go to my room? Maybe pick one?"

"Uh, Ok. I thought we weren't allowed in your room?"

"Well the door has to be opened, but my parents won't notice. There in their room, I checked." He said with his a famous little boy smile.

How could I say no to that?

"Alright." I said walking hand in hand with him to his room.

"Oh hey." Evan said coming out of his room. He glanced down at our hands and for a minute I thought I saw a glimpse of anger.

"Hey." I said. "Where have you been?"

"Around, you know. So ahh, your good with the party right?" he asked me.

"Umm, yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Wouldn't want you running off and telling the rents." He said with an annoying smile on his face. "But hey, I'm sure you're not the good girl you use to be." He said with a grin.

"Dude, lay off." Finn said stepping forward.

"Whatever, I got to go." Evan said and walked away and sneaking a glance down at my chest. GEZZZ..PERV! "By the way, I like your new hair Megan, makes you look hot." He said just as got downstairs.

"What the hell?" Finn said.

"I have no idea what's going on with him."

"I do. He's jealous I finally have a girlfriend and he doesn't so he thinks its alright to try and steal you away."

"Finn, don't worry about him. That's never going to happen." I said standing on my toes to kiss him. "How could he steal me when I'm completely in love with you?" That made him smile.

"That's true, did you know I feel the exact same way?"

"I think you might have mentioned that sometime.." I said joking. He laughed.

"Movie time?" he said leading me into his room.

"What movie?" I asked.

"Hmmm… let's see what's on." He said turning on the TV. I sat on his bed and stretched out my legs.

"You have a really comfortable bed, you know?"

"Do I? I That's the first time a girl has ever said that to me… I always pictured that scenario to be different though." He smiled at me.

"Hey." I said swatting his arm playfully.

"So… the movie choices are pretty lame. A Walk to Remember, Knocked Up, The 40 year old Virgin…. Umm.."

"OMG. A Walk to Remember!" I cut him off. "Now that is such a good movie!"

"Okay.. I've never seen it. Doesn't seem like something I'd like, but I'll watch it if you want too."

"Awe, thanks." I smiled. He sat down on the bed beside me.

"Well, the movie starts in like 7 minutes.. what should we do till then?" I asked with a smile on my face. I knew what I WANTED to do.

"Uhmmm, I don't know. You got any ideas?" he asked with the same smile. So we were playing a game now? Interesting.

"Well I did have one thing in mind.. but I don't know if you're going to be up for it or not." And before I could say anymore his lips were on mine. I moved my butt so I was sitting in his lap. I could feel the smile spread on his lips as I did this. He moved his hand to my back and deepened the kiss. All of the sudden I had this intense feeling of wanting to do everything possible to him. But I knew I just wasn't ready and didn't want that right now. But some strange part of me was dying to know what it felt like. I started to tug his shirt off and he helped me get it over his head. I put my hands on his stomach.. wait no, abs!? He is so frickin hot! He slowly moved his hands under my shirt and I let him. He slowly put his hands onto of my bra, and pulled away from my mouth. Confusion washed over me.. why was he stopping!?

"Is this okay?" he asked. "Like do you want me to stop?"

"Finn, when are you going to learn that I never want you to stop. Now come back here."

He leaned forward again and we picked up where we left off. We stopped about 20 minutes later again when his hands started going closer to my pants. Know this was as far as I wanted to go right now.

"Do you want to watch the movie now?" I asked seeing the slight bit of hurtness in his eyes.

"Oh umm yeah. We should probably do that." He said still holding me close.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked still sitting on his lap.

"More than ever." He said.

We watched the movie and I feel a sleep on him a while later. I woke up to him shifting in the bed and turning off the TV.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"11." He said.

"Oh." I said sitting up slightly. "I should go back to my room."

"If you want, but you can stay here…. If you want." I was so tired I couldn't come up with an excuse not to.

"Okay." I replied getting under the covers. Finn's shirt was still off and moved closer to him and shut my eyes.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear before putting his arm around my waist.

"Mhhmm, I love you too." I mumbled.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT.. i promise the next chapter will be up later tonight!**

**review please! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**ALRIGHT.. sorry for the wait.**

**ENJOY.. hope its good. :) **

* * *

Chapter 12

The next morning, usually a painful Monday morning, I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. That didn't sound like mine? I rolled over and hit heads with another person. I opened my eyes and squinted. Finn... right. I decided to sleep here last night.

"Hey beautiful." He said.

"Hey hottie." I replied back. "I could get use to waking up like this." I said smiling.

"Yeah, me too. Unfortunately, I think my parents would disagree." He said frowning.

I looked over at the clock. 7:15. WHAT!? 7:15!?

"Oh no." I said getting up.

"What's wrong?" Finn said looking confused.

"IT'S 7:15! Usually I get up at 6:45. You know so I'll have time to shower, get ready and all that." I said walking to the door. "Not your fault, I know. I'll see you later. Ok?" I said running straight for the bathroom. I had to exactly 25 minutes to get out of the house, now this was going to be interesting.

When I got downstairs it was 7:35. Not bad considering. I had thrown my hair up in a high messy bun. (It was still soaking wet from my shower) I blow dried my hair and threw on a little face powder and mascara. I had on a pair of white short shorts and a yellow v-neck t-shirt.

"Hey Megan." Regina said. "Are those new clothes?" she asked probably noticing how much skin I was revealing, well more than usual anyways.

"Uhmm, yeah. I got a few things on the weekend, not too much. Just some more spring clothes."

"Okay good. When I get back, I want to take you shopping, is that okay? I know you don't like it too much..." she asked

"Yeah, that sounds great. Thanks."

"Alright." She smiled at me. I was glad to make her happy, it's the least I could do for everything she's doing for me.

"Regina, cars packed." John said walking in the kitchen.

"Morning Megan, boys." He nodded at the table with a bunch of sleepy looking McGowan boys.

"Ok then." Regina said. "Well, the fridge is stocked with food to last for the week. And we've left $200, just in case. But DON'T spend for the sake of spending it's for emergencies and necessities, got it?" she asked glaring at each one of the boys.

"Yes." A chorus of mumbles erupted.

"Okay good. We will see you all in a week. Be good! I'm warning you." She smiled with a glare in her eyes.

"We got it, don't worry. I have this under control." Sean said from the table.

"Okay good, I love you all." Regina said before stepping out the back door.

"Alright, have a fun week. Don't go to over board." John winked and left behind Regina.

Finn drove me to school, like usual. Doug was in the back with non-stop talking. When we got to school I told Finn to meet me at lunch and that I was going to meet Aimee.

"Hey," Aimee said as she walked up to my locker.

"Hey."

"So what's this I hear, party at the McGowan's Friday?"

"Yeah, you heard right. Parents are gone for the week, boys are going crazy."

"Awe, lucky you. Twice the boy power."

"What?" I said laughing at her.

"Oh never mind. You ready for class?" she asked me.

"Yeah. So do you want to come to the party with me? Maybe save me, you know? You can bring Pearl and Ria too."

"Oh I thought you'd never ask." She said with a grin grabbing me arm and walking us down the hall.

The rest of the week went by in a blur. School was... school. Home was loud crazy and chaotic. But what can you expect from a bunch of teenage boys? By Friday, I was so excited for the party. Ria, Pearl and Aimee all come over school on Friday to do each other's hair and makeup. Come 8 o'clock that night, people were starting to arrive. Downstairs, all the furniture from the living room and family room had been moved and spread to the sides to create a large open area. Music was blaring from speakers and 2 large kegs sat on a table filled with other food and alcohol.

"Hey." Finn said coming over to me with a drink in hand. "You want one?" he asked pointing at the glass.

"Sure." I said smiling.

"Alright, is that four then?" he asked politely looking at Ria, Pearl and Aimee.

"Yeah, thanks." They all replied.

As the house started to fill up, things got a little crazy. Several people were disappearing, other parts of the house? Great, I pray not my bedroom that's just gross! People were getting louder and probably not caring how much they were drinking. I think I was on my third beer? But who's really counting. I was dancing to the song, Memories by David Guetta.

"I love this song!" Ria screamed over the loud music.

"Hey." Miller said walking up to Aimee and only talking to Aimee.

"Hey!" Aimee said, way too excited like.

"You wanna... go and talk?" he asked her.

"Sure... but first, we should dance." And they went off by themselves dancing.

"Omg... do you think he's going to ask her out!" Pearl tried to whisper scream over the music.

"Well it's about frickin time if he does." Ria replied.

"I'm going to get another drink." I said and made my way through the crowd. Where the hell was Finn? Right after I thought that I spotted him with a bunch of guys laughing and talking in the corner. I was about to go over and join them… but he was with me enough. He should still have a life with his friends not always just hanging with me. I went to the kitchen and found Evan with 4 of his friends.

"Hey Megan!" he said with a grin on his face. There was 15 shot glasses set up in a row all filled to the top.

"Hey… what are you guys doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like? SHOT COMPETITION!" Evans friend Matt replied.

"Oh…"

"You want in?" Matt asked.

"Oh umm..."

"No dude. She's a goody goody. Doesn't do shit like this." Evan said with a mocking grin.

"I'm in." I said surprising him and getting rid of his stupid grin.

"Alright!" Matt practically cheered. "Yo, Jake fill up 3 more shot glasses for Megan."

"You think you can handle this?" Evan asked as a walked over to the counter.

"Please.. its not a big deal. Three shots.. like what, a beer or two?" I asked.

"Uh… if that's what you think. Sure." Evan smiled. Fuck… was I going to be completely wasted? Naw... I doubt it will make a difference.

"Alright, lets do this." One of Evans other friend said. I wasn't sure of his name.. James? John? Something like that.

"Okay.. on the count of three.. start chugging!" Matt said. "1.. 2……..3! CHUG!!"

I brought the first shot glass to my mouth. It smelt terrible.. what the hell is in this!? I looked at everyone else... almost all were on their second shot. Great okay... I can do this, I told myself. I took a huge swig and was able to get it all in my mouth and painful swallow. And let me tell you.. it was not pleasant! Alright.. 2 to go. Shit.. everyone was practically done. I did the next too really quick and coughed out in the end.

"Holy shit!" I heard myself say, "that was crazy!"

The guys looked at me and laughed.

"Pretty good for your first time." Evan said to me.

"Why thank you." I said with a flirtatious smile. WHAT THE HELL WAS I DOING!? Does alcohol really work this fast? I guess the beers didn't really help. I looked up and realized it was only me and Evan in the kitchen now. Where did it everyone go?

"So.. you enjoying the party?" Evan asked.

"Yeah.. its fun."

"Wheres Finn? Isn't he usually right by your side?"

"I can do what I want .. so can he. I'm not his wife or mom."

"I didn't say you were."

"Fine."

"So.. you can do anything you want?"

"What the hell are you talking about." I said laughing. This really wasn't like me.

"You know like.. this?" he said leaning over and kissing me. I let him but quickly pulled away.

"What the hell..?" I asked staring at him. And it occurred to me that just 5months ago this was the exact thing that I wanted to happen. And man.. I really wanted this. I leaned in again and pulled his mouth to mine. We kissed, but something felt … wrong? WAIT! WHAT WAS I DOINNNNG!? This was not Finn.. THE GUY I LOVED! This was his jerk ass brother who was waiting for the chance to hurt Finn. I pulled away fast, anger washing over me.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I yelled. I slapped him hard in the face.

"What the…" he started.

"NO! YOU BE QUIET! This never happened ok!? Never!! I couldn't have!"

"It just did..." he said stepping closer again.

"NO!" I said pushing him away. "And if this did happen... I-T I-S A-L-L Y-O-U-R F-A-U-L-T!" I screamed at him. "You understand?"

"What.. tell me you don't want this to Megan. I know you do. I can give you SO much more than Finn can."

"NO! I love Finn, don't you understand!? Just stop this stupid game, okay? Why do you want to ruin your own brothers life so bad?"

"I don't Megan.. I really like you. And I want you." Evan replied. Omg, was that a serious look on his face? This was not good, NOT GOOD AT ALL!

"I cant deal with this right now.." I said backing up out of the kitchen.

"Wait Megan..." Evan replied desperately. DESPERATLEY!? WHAT!? Omg, this is not happening.

"No, I can't." I said turning my back on him walking into the leaving room. Right into somebody.

"Shit… uhh sorry." I said looking up at the asshole who decided to get in my way at a time like this! "Oh, Finn, hey."

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGERR!! I NO..im evil. :) **

**ill update soon. **


	13. Chapter 13

**OKAY .. heres the next chapter :) **

**im losing reviewers :( ... sO please R.R !!! i love feedback.**

**and thanks to those of you who keep reading and reviewing! **

**LOVEYOU ALL! **

* * *

Chapter 13

"Uh... are you okay Megan?"

"Of course I am silly! I just didn't see ya' there." I said giggling.

"Are you…drunk?" he asked.

"DRUNK!? Me? Pffff... What a joke. You have always been a funny one Finny!" I said laughing again. The anger from 5seconds was completely forgotten. Actually the whole thing that just happened with Evan was forgotten... for now.

"Uhhu, I don't believe you Megan. What else did you have to drink?"

"I don't know. I had another beer or two and a few shots. But trust me... this is not drunk!" I said feeling really light headed.

"A few shots? When?" he asked concerned.

"With Evan and Matt and ….other people."

"Oh. Well I heard you yelling… so I was coming to find you. Who were you yelling at?"

"Me, I wasn't yelling. Oh yeahh… I was yelling at Evan." I started not even realizing what I was about to tell him. "He sort of kissed me." I whispered. "And I'm really sorry. I didn't even know it was happening!"

"What?" he flinched away from me.

"I didn't mean to happen, I don't know what he was thinking! Really Finn, it's not a big deal. I love you and know when else." I said all of sudden feeling completely sober.

"Did you kiss him back?" he asked looking really hurt.

"No, well not really. I started too."

"You're joking…"

"Finn! Hold on, let me explain. I started to, and I realized how stupid I was being and I feel nothing towards him. NOTHING! You're the one I love Finn and maybe it was the alcohol that made me for second do something stupid. But it last less than 5 seconds!"

"5 SECONDS! It should take you 1 second to know you love me and realize what you're doing, sober or not!"

"Finn… I know. Please I'm sorry okay. I didn't know it was happening till my brain kicked in a second too late. But believe me; it wasn't even close to how you kiss me. I would rather die than to never feel that again with you." His face softened slightly. "Now can we please forget about this and just go and do something together? Preferably in your room or mine?" I said with a flirtatious smile. "I love you so much you know."

"I know. I love you too. But can you hold on a minute? There's something I have to do."

"What…?" but he was already running through the house.

30 seconds later I heard yelling. Two guys… oh no! Finn and Evan, the yelling was coming from the backyard. I ran out the porch as about 20 other people did, to see what was going on.

"WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING?" Finn yelled pushing Evan hard in the chest.

"WHAT WAS I THINKING? HMMM... MAYBE THAT YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE WITH MEGAN AND SHE LOVES ME!" .hell. This was beyond BAD!

"SHE LOVES YOU? BULL-SHIT. DID SHE TELL YOU THAT RIGHT AFTER YOU DECIDED TO KISS MY GIRLFRIEND!" he made sure to emphasize on the 'my' part.

"WELL NO… BUT I AM SOOOO MUCH BETTER FOR HER!" Omg. I stood there frozen with my mouth hanging open. Was this really happening? Couldn't things just be normal and life let me be happy with Finn? Clearly not.

"BETTER FOR HER? What is that suppose to mean? I'm perfect for her and she is perfect for me! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO ACCEPT THE FACT THAT I FINALLY HAVE HAPPINESS WITH SOMEONE? Isn't this what it's about? You're jealous that I have a girlfriend and no girl will give you the time of day right now? Or maybe------" Finn didn't get to finish because he was knocked off his feet and lying on the ground with Evan on top of him.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" A bunch of people yelled. This REALLY wasn't good. I had to step in. But somehow I just couldn't.

"You really wanna find out who's stronger, huh buddy? Cuz you know who's going to win." Evan said punching Finn in the nose.

"Get the hell off of me! SHE'S MINE YOU ASSHOLE!" Finn yelled giving Evan a good punch in the face as well.

"GUYS! STOP!!" I yelled finally getting the sense to jump in. "Why are you fighting over me? This is ridiculous! Evan, I don't know why your deciding to like me when I am taken and with Finn! There's plenty other girls out there dying to go out with you, so MOVE ON! I don't like you like that and NEVER WILL! Okay?" they were really getting on my nerves.

"Told you…" Finn said causing Evan to look away from me and getting ready to pounce on him again.

"NO! And as for you Finn… I have never seen you like this before and I don't like it! When you're finished arguing and proving that I'm 'yours' come and find me till then, I don't want to see you!"

"Oh shit…" someone from the crowd said and I could hear whispers and feel people staring as I walked (rather stomped) angrily back to the house. When I got inside Aimee was running inside after me.

"Megan, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need to be alone for now."

"Oh okay." She said a little hurt in her eyes. "Well, Ria, Pearl and I were going to leave soon anyways."

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Sure." She gave me a big hug followed by Ria and Pearl.

"We'll see you Monday." Ria said.

"Bye." Pearl added.

When they were gone and I was able to get away from other random people coming up to me, I went upstairs to my room and locked the door. I got out of my clothes put my comfy P.J's on and lied down. Just as I was reaching for my iPod, there was a knock at the door. Couldn't people just give me a little space!? I ignored them anyways and waited till they left. Okay? That was weird, what was going on? I quietly got out of my bed and opened the door. Lying on the floor by my door was a picture of something. I looked around, there was no one around. I picked up the picture. It was a girl and a boy holding hands, leaning in to kiss. There was a speech bubble above the guys head that read, "_I will love you forever." _And then I noticed that the girl and boy looked a lot like Finn and I. Tears welled up in my eyes. Ugh, I had such a soft spot for these types of things! I was supposed to be mad at Finn! I turned the picture over and read the small message; "_I was a jerk, I know. I'm sorry, but thinking about someone else with you, especially my brother, hurts me so bad! I really do love you Megan, and I know it's so early to be feeling all these feelings, but I don't know, I really do love you and the feeling will never go away. Will you forgive me? Please?"_

Noooow how could I say no? Tear were no rolling down my face.

"So, will you forgive me?" Finn asked stepping out from his room and coming closer.

"How can I not?" I said smiling through my tears.

"Why are you crying?" Finn said pulling me close to him.

"Because… you're so sweet. I mean I was the one who kissed your brother. And then you get upset which is totally normal. Then I get all mad at you after I'm the one who started all of it! I'm just so sorry." I said burying myself into his shoulder.

"Megan, its fine. I over reacted, you over reacted and its all fine now. Okay?" he said wiping away my tears.

"Okay. And did you really mean it?" I asked staring at him in his eyes.

"Mean what?" he asked confused.

"About loving me… forever?" I asked quietly slightly embarrassed.

"Of course I did. I hope that doesn't scare you or anything… but the feelings I have been feeling, they are not normal. I can tell you that. Being close to you makes me feel so good and I don't ever want to lose you."

"I feel the same things. And I never want to leave you either."

"Do you think it's okay if I kiss you now?" Finn asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" I said bringing my face to his. He winced slightly and I pulled away. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh um, my nose… Evan got a good punch in." he said with a smile. "I give him credit for that."

"Are you okay? Should we not do this then?"

"What make out? Of course not! I'm sure it will make it feel better." He said with his adorable grin.

"If you say so." He brought his mouth to mine again and he kissed me hard but soft all at the same time. His hands went to my hips and I put mine in his hair.

"My room?" I asked him.

* * *

**REVIEW! :)**

**hope this was good!**


	14. Chapter 14

**i noooooooooo. im terrible.! im so sorry, i havent been able to get it upp!**

**ughh. its fustratiing! **

**SORRY GUYS,**

**enjoy (L)**

* * *

Chapter 14

We feel asleep in my room this time. Second time this week we had slept in the same bed, and I mean SLEEP! Just sleeping, but I was still fine with that. When I woke up his arm was around my waist and his shirt was off… and mine too. I forgot that part. (My bra was still on don't you worry) I was facing away from him so I turned and pressed close against him. And then I felt it… OMG. I silently laughed in my head, how awkward. Finn opened his eyes immediately and saw me silently giggling to myself and laughing at him.

"Uh… sorry." He said moving away slightly. "It's the morning…"

"I know its okay."

"Well it doesn't help that you look so good in the morning." He said smiling.

"Really?"

"Really." I leaned over and kissed him.

"Now that's not fair…" he said breaking away for a second and pulling me on top of him and we started making out again.

"Coming in!" Sean's voice yelled from outside. And the door flew open.

"What the hell?" Finn said as I grabbed the covers and rolled off of him.

"That's what I thought was happening." Sean said.

"Ugh, can you leave now?" Finn asked. My face was beet red as I tried to focus on anything but Sean's face.

"Dude, when you're not in your own bed in the morning and I find you here... I get the impression something you shouldn't be doing was happening last night." He smirked.

"Well it didn't." I said.

"Well, you see I'm supposed to be in charge around here and I wouldn't want to disappoint Mom and Dad too much. So I'm just gunna ask straight up, did you guys sleep together last night?"

"Well if I wasn't in my own bed where else was I sleeping?" Finn asked sarcastically.

"Fine, did you guys have sex last night?" he tried again.

"Ughh. I'm not taking about this with you." Finn said sitting up trying to block me from Sean's view.

"Fine, you will just have to talk about it with Mom and Dad then." He said starting to leave.

"FINE! WAIT!" Finn yelled after him.

"Yes?" Sean said coming back.

"We didn't do THAT. I just fell asleep here so yeah."

"Alright, I believe you except for the fact that half your clothes are missing… both of you."

"Well we did other stuff…" Finn started but was interrupted by Sean's hand going up.

"Nope, don't need the details buddy. Fine, just don't do anything Mom and Dad will kill me for while there gone, okay?" Sean asked.

"Yeah." Finn said. And I mumbled a sorry and thanks as he closed the door and left.

Finn looked over at me. "Breakfast?" I nodded.

I didn't see Evan all day, and I was kind of thankful. I didn't really want to confront him. I kind of felt bad for what I said to him, but I was mad at him for well… last night. Aimee called around 11 and asked to see how I was. I told her that Finn and I made up last night, and REALLY made up.

"OMG! How did the whole you and Miller thing go?" I cut her off mid sentence of our conversation. I had just remembered about her and Miller last night.

"Finally she asks!" Aimee said all excited. "Well… after we stopped dancing, we went downstairs … where we saw Emily Kenner making out with Doug!"

"Ewww.. isn't she in like grade 12?" I asked.

"YES! And I'm sure they did more than just making out… I mean he's in grade 9! Uh.." I could hear her shiver over the phone.

"Soooooo.. YOU AND MILLER? What happened?" I asked again.

"Right! So after that, we went upstairs and he showed me his room, and then we sorta kissed but…." He started when I interrupted.

"He started when I interrupted.

"YOU SORTA? How do you sorta kiss?"

"Well I was going to say before you interrupted…"

"Sorry. Oh shit, I just did it again. SORRY! I'm done,"

"Thank you. As I was saying, we sorta kissed until we heard all the noise from downstairs."

"Yeah, that was my fault. Sorry."

"I know, its fine. But he did text me like 20 minutes ago, were going to see a movie today!"

"Awe! He finally asked you out! That's great Aimee!"

"I know right!"

We talked like that for almost an hour longer.

"WERE HOMEEEEEEEE!" Two voices yelled at the top of their lungs from downstairs. Finn and I were in his room working on last minute homework on Sunday night. I was still recovering from my first painful hang over. We had been cleaning the house all day and fixing any damages done.

I looked at Finn with my eyebrows raised.

"Caleb and Ian." Finn said as the thoughts entered my mind. "Home early, what a nice surprise."

We walked downstairs and met them at the bottom of the stairs.

"FINN! MEGAN!" they yelled jumping into our arms.

"Hey." I said with a warm smile. "You were only gone for a week, why so excited to see us?"

"Well first… clearly you don't know what its like at Aunt Jane's house.." Ian said.

"AND SHE THOUGHT MOM AND DAD WERE GONE FOR A WEEEK NOT 10 DAYS SOOOO, were home early!" Caleb said jumping up and down.

"Oh I see." I said with smile stealing a look at Finn.

"And don't you think when mom and dad find out they will be a little upset?"

"Well… we weren't planning to tell them, were you?" Ian asked.

"Well…." Finn said.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" They said.

"Well its fine with me, it's the rest of them you have to run it by. Espically Sean, okay?"

"DEAL!" they said running up the stairs to their rooms.

"YOU FORGOT YOUR BAGS!" Finn shouted after them.

"Finn, let's just take it up. Did you see how happy they were to be home? Lighten up." I said placing a kiss on his lips and grabbing one of theirs bags.

"You no I can't say no when you act like that!" Finn said following behind me.

"That's why I do it."

"HEY!" I yelped as playfully hit me on the ass. "You better watch it." I said jokingly.

"And whys that."

"I don't think you want to find out that answer Finny."

"Hmm. I feel threatened."

"You should." I said as he grabbed me from behind making lose my balance and fall right into him. I yelped again.

"Now, I wouldn't make threats to me. See how easily I can get you back?" Before a could answer his mouth was on mine, silencing me. I turned so I was completely facing him and wrapped my arms around him.

"HEY! Where's our bags!" Ian yelled from in his room. We pulled away from each other.

"Let's go." I said to Finn grabbing my bag with one hand and Finn's in the other.

"The things you do to me." Finn said as he grabbed the other bag and mine and threw them into Ian's room.

"Now I believe we homework to finish, do we not?" I asked.

"Homework can wait." Finn said pulling me into his room and closing the door.

* * *

**prob not my best writing.. im still getting back into writing mode! **

**REVIEW. and ill do my best to get another chap. up :) **


	15. Chapter 15

_t**he longly awaited... i am very sorry! but u no me.. i cant promise much :S **_

**_enjoy._**

**_thank you for the reviews and the suggestions btw, muchly appreciated._**

**_and too the 'Kate Brian' review; if it is in fact you please inbox me! and if its not, well I don't know why someone would do that but thank you for liking my story anyways :) _**

**_ okay. read awaaay. 3_**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 15

We stayed in Finn's room for the next 3 hours. Watching movies, attempting to do homework but mostly making out. At 7 oclock we went downstairs to get something to eat. Ian and Caleb were in the kitchen with their heads in the fridge.

"Um…. What are you guys doing?" Finn asked.

The both turned around with ice cream and chocolate sauce covered faces.

"Oh my god. Guys, what are you doing? You are going to get SUUCH a stomach ache from that." I said running over to whip the almost empty ice cream containers out of their hands. I head Finn laughing behind me. "What?" I spun around and glared at him angrily.

"You sound like their mom." Finn said. I glared even harder.

"I mean…" Finn started.

"Yeah, what exactly did you mean?" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well… just that. Never mind, you guys know that you can't help yourself to large amounts of crap, especially before we have had dinner." Finn said.

"Thank you." I replied with a smirk.

"But we are hungry!" Caleb whined.

"Yeah, no one is here to make us food." Ian pouted.

"Then you go and ask someone or eat something nutritious at least." Finn replied talking all sensible now.

"Why don't you guys go watch T.V for 20 minutes and we will make some pasta?" I said.

"Okay!" they replied and ran out of the room.

"That was easy.."

"Don't we sound like a bunch of parent's?" Finn said wrapping his arms around me.

"Mhmm. Not yet were not, and not for a long time I hope." I replied.

"Well of course not now. But eventually, don't you think? We will always be together." Finn said.

"I know. You know usually the girl says stuff like this to freak the guy out?"

"Well we just happen to be on the same page." Finn grinned and kissed me on the mouth.

"Now let's make some pasta. Caleb and Ian aren't the only hungry ones." I said with a smile.

"I'm just hungry for you." Finn said playfully.

"Now that was just cheesy." I bursted out laughing at him.

"Hey! I thought it was cute." Finn replied with a pout.

"It's only slightly cute because of how cute you are." I replied with a little blush.

We made the pasta and ate dinner with Ian and Caleb. Afterwards we played video games with them and then they went to bed.

"I'm going to have a shower, you want to watch a movie afterwards?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to call my parents and I'll meet you in your room." I said as I walked into my room.

After calling my parents and putting on my P.J's, a baggy tshirt and little shorts, I walked to Finn's room. The shower was still on so I sat on his bed and put the T.V on while I waited for him. I noticed a book half lying under the bed. I picked up and opened it. There were sketches, the front of the house, a dog, four people in a dog pile and a bunch of other sketches. On the last page I turned to was two people standing hand in hand. It was sketched so you were looking at the backs of the two people. It was a girl and guy, and I noticed it was Finn and I. I was leaning over and kissing is check and he was smiling down at me. It was a lot like the picture I had hanging in my room of Finn and I on the night of our first fight and make up. This sketch was so detailed, and it was beautiful. At the bottom of the sketch it read, _"This is a story of a girl and a guy that met. They were crazy about each other. They fell in love. They were inseparable. They have their whole lives ahead of them. They ARE true love forever."_

Who knew that Finn wrote such cute poetry things too? I couldn't believe how lucky I was to honestly meet the absolute perfect guy. We had only been dating for a few months, but I never ever wanted this to last. It's unbelievable how much I love this guy. My guy. I liked that.

"Hey… oh you found my sketch book." Finn said walking in the room.

"Yeah, there so good, espically the last one." I said and blushed. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to see it or not. I put it back under his bed.

"You saw that…" Finn said blushing more than me.

"Ugh yeah, sorry. But it's beautiful Finn. I loved it." I said getting up and standing in front of him.

"Well thanks. I didn't want to freak you out or anything."

"Freak me out? How?"

"Well I don't ever want to push you away, we spend a lot of time together and I don't want you to get sick of me."

"Finn! That's ridiculous! I could never get sick of you. Like you said in the picture, were true love forever. I believe that." He kissed me hard on the lips and picked me up. That's when I remembered he was only in the towel. I broke the kiss.

"Uhmm.. aren't you in a towel?" I said blushing.

"Not anymore..." Finn winked.

"Oh." I said trying not to look down.

"Does that make you uncomfortable?" Finn asked concerned.

"No…."I said blushing even more. "The opposite actually…"

Finn laughed. "Well if I put you down and I catch you peaking, you know you're going to have to return the favour." He winked at me.

Finn and I had done a lot of stuff with each other. Other than sex. But we had never actually seen each other naked.

"Do you want me to peak?" I asked cautiously. He nodded.

"Okay…." Finn let me down and I quickly looked down and back up to his face. I smiled. Finn looked uncomfortable.

"Now who looks uncomfortable?" I said smiling and trying not to look done. HE WAS HUGE! When we have sex, holy hell was it going to hurt. I panicked at the thought.

"I'm fine. Now it's your turn."

"You just want me to…. Strip?" I asked.

"Sure." He said with a grin. This was going to awkward. And uncomfortable. Shit, really awkward.

"Does it help if I turn away and then turn back when you're done?" Finn asked.

"Okay." I said nervously. I was starting to think, what if we WERE going to have sex after this. I panicked. I really wanted it with Finn, but I was terrified too. Finn turned around and I took off my baggy shirt, bra, and shorts. I was standing there in nothing but my fuzzy socks. Should I take them off? Everything else was… I was definitely panicking. Shit, shit, shit!

"Are you almost done…" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I'm just really self conscious."

"We don't have to do this…"

"No, I want to…. Okay go." Finn turned around and I held my breath almost dying of embarrassment. He grazed down my body and I did his, again. He looked back at my face and smiled moving closer.

"I don't see anything to be self conscious about. I have the hottest, most beautiful girlfriend ever."

"You think?"

"Clearly, you have not seen yourself in the mirror baby. But your frickin' hot." He said smiling at me. I smiled back. Now we were just standing in the middle of his bedroom. Naked. The funny thing was, I don't think either one of us felt uncomfortable anymore. He picked me again, my body against his and placed me on his bed.

"I guess were not watching the movie then right?" I said playfully at him as he brought the blankets over us.

"No, I think this a better way to spend our night." He kissed me on the neck and moved to my mouth. We kissed for a long time and our hands both wandered over each other's body. Sometimes longer and more than just a wander… it was amazing. Nothing went further than that, although it was hard. I knew he wanted to and I really did too. But this was perfect for now, for the both of us. We fell asleep in each other's arms, twisted legs and whispered I love you's.

* * *

_**have a review? **_

_**SUBMIT IT **_

_**good or bad :) 3 thank you. **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! I'm sure some of you thought this day would never come lol. But yes, I have decided to continue writing this story. I am sorry for some of you who have been reading this since I started 2 years ago :S. I know I left you all hanging and to be honest I didn't know when I would have time to start this up again. **

**I definitely did not mean to leave you hanging sooooo incredibly long! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I was so surprised that people were still reading this and all the wonderful feedback just made me want to start up again. So, hopefully I can still keep things interesting and you will still like my ideas. I do have some good ones for the coming up chapters. Also, I've decided the change the rating for this story to M - preparation for later chapters later. So for those of you who aren't into all of that stuff, I will post warnings when things get a little more mature :P. **

**Okay, I hate myself for talking so much right now lol but it was necessary. I'm back, and I hope people will still be interested in reading! **

**Thanks to all my followers, I love all your feedback!**

**Okay, shutting up now. Enjoy. 3 **

* * *

"Good Morning baby." Finn whispered in my ear as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Mmm good morning." I replied pulling the blankets tighter to myself, remembering we were both naked.

"That was the best sleep I've had in a while." He said kissing my nose making me giggle.

"I agree, we should do it more often."

"Do you?" Finn replied raising his eyebrows.

"Oh yes, I could wake up like this for the rest of my life." I said shyly.

"So could I," he whispered, "let's stay in bed all day".

I replied by kissing him gently on the mouth. He put his hands on my waist and moved my body so I was lying on top of him. Our bodies and lips pressed together, I wound my fingers into his hair and pulled softly. Finn let out a low groan and I could feel his enjoyment on my stomach. This caused me to smile through our kisses and I lifted my eyes up to meet his.

"I've never been so happy, in my whole life." I said looking down at him, breathing heavily. "You make me so happy."

Finn grinned at me. "You're the one that makes me the happiest guy in the world."

"I know baby, I can feel you." I replied giggling like a little girl. He blushed. "Why do you always get so embarrassed? Its totally natural, and it shows me how much I mean to you. All of you." I said laughing again.

"I could say the same about you.." he said smiling at my chest.

"Hey." I said covering my chest and pouting.

"Don't cover them, just like you said, we don't have to be embarrassed in front of each other anymore, okay?"

"Deal." I said kissing him briefly on the lips and then sliding my hands down his abs so I was now straddling him sitting up. I looked outside at the beautiful sun streaming in through the curtains. What a beautiful day this was going to be, the start was turning out great. OMG, SUN!

"Shit. Finn, what time is it?"

"Uhhh. It's 9:30."

"It's Monday! And we just slept through first period!" I said giving him a stern look.

He broke into a big smile. "Well isn't this better than math class?"

I grabbed a pillow and hit him in the face taking him by surprise. I started laughing when I saw the look of shock on his face. He grabbed the other pillow and started swatting it at me laughing. "Did you really think I would let you get away with that?"

"Not even for a second." I stood up and continued hitting him with my pillow until we were both standing laughing and hitting one another. Nothing like a good pillow fight and jumping on the bed like little kids. Finn then grabbed me around my waist and pulled me close. "I win.

"How?" I said giggling.

"I got you, that's how."

"But you dropped your pillow first, silly."

"Fine, you win." He said smiling. "And I'm sorry that I didn't set an alarm to wake up. We could make it for third if we hurry."

"No. Let's stay home all day. No ones here. It's perfect." I said smiling.

"I was hoping you would say that."

"I'm going to take a shower," I said jumping off the bed pulling a blanket around me. "I'd ask you to join but…. You just had a shower last night." I said flirtatiously.

"That's not fair your teasing me." He said pouting.

"Well… if your feeling dirty all of a sudden, there's a spot waiting for you in the shower." I called dropping the sheet and walking out into the hall. I suddenly felt strange being naked in the hallway of the McGowan house. But everyone was at school already and Sean leaves for work at 8 every morning. I still felt weird so I quickly sprinted to the bathroom. I opened the door and ran right into another naked body.

We screamed at the same time.

"OMG! EVAN" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled trying to cover my body. At the same time Finn ran out of his room down the hall, thankfully wearing boxers. At least one of us was wearing clothes.

"What the hells going on?" he said glaring at Evan and standing in front of me, in attempt to cover my body.

"Yeah, why are you even home? And why aren't you wearing clothes!?" I said angrily from behind Finn.

"Uh.. for one thing. I was the one in the bathroom, in privacy, being naked. And second of all I could say the same to you. Why the fuck are you running around the house naked?" He said handing Finn a towel for me and putting one around himself.

"Well…. I was going to have a shower; I didn't think anyone was home. Seeing as everyone's suppose to be in school." I grumbled.

"Yeah, well you two aren't. And I decided not to go today." Evan replied.

"God. This is unbelievable, what are the chances. I swear you planned this somehow." Finn said with the same amount of anger in his voice.

"Finn…. How could he have known? It was just a really bad coincidence." I said starting to calm down.

"Yeah, bad coincidence that I happened to be enjoying a nice sleep with the two of you fucking down the hall."

"Shut it. It's none of your business." Finn said stepping closer to Evan.

"None of my business? I live here to, I think I should be allowed to enjoy my time in my room without listening to people fucking their brains out."

"WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD SEX YET!" Finn spat in his face.

"Guys stop…." I managed to say.

"Oh.. I see. She's holding out on you… too bad. She's got a hot body from what I can see." He grinned over at me. Finn stepped forward and shoved him hard.

"STOP IT NOW!" I yelled stepping between them.

"Seriously… you guys are brothers. Your not suppose to hate each, and especially not because of me. And Evan, I don't get you. You could have any girl you wanted, why are so hung up on me? Cause I'm the first girl that didn't want you back when you wanted her? Why cant you just let your brother be happy?"

"I don't need to listen to this shit.." Evan said stepping past me.

"No. Stop." I said blocking him from leaving the bathroom. "I don't hate you okay. I just don't like you how I like Finn."

"Why do you think it's all about you? God. Not everyone's in love with you." He spat at me.

"Don't talk to her that way asshole." Finn said stepping closer to him again.

"NO. You don't need to fight him Finn, its fine.

So fine, maybe it's not about me Evan. But it seems to me that you guys are always fighting now, and I feel like it's mostly because of me. And I hate to see that. You guys are family, your suppose to have each other's back. You guys are so lucky to have each other, I don't have any siblings and being here has made me see how great it is to have a big family. You shouldn't take it for granted. Both of you. You should spend less time hating each other especially because of a girl. Families are always there till the end, no matter what."

Silence. Alright, I guess my rant didn't go exactly as I thought it would.

"Well.. I'm not letting either of you leave until we fix this." I said.

More silence. This was definitely not going to work.

"Well say something!" I said irritated as it felt like minutes passed.

"Look… all I can say is that I'm sorry I hit you at the party. And I'm sorry you have to see us together Evan, but this is the first girl I've ever cared about so much. First girl I've ever seriously ven dated." Finn said to Evan.

Silence. Omg. Really? Why was Evan so damn stubborn ALL OF THE TIME.

"Fuck it. I tried… let's go." Finn said to me.

"Wait. I'm not really angry with you man. I'm sorry I kissed your girlfriend, and made passes at her. It is good to see you with someone; I was just being a selfish jerk. I do kind of like you Meagan, but you are so much better for my brother. I guess I was mostly just trying to piss you off Finn because its weird seeing you with a girl when I cant get any girls for myself." Evan said running his hand through his hair.

Both Finn and my jaws dropped open. I could not believe what I was hearing.

"What?" Evan said. "I can't admit I'm wrong and try to say sorry? I know I'm an ass, that's just who I am."

"No, its great… just really unexpected that's all." I replied.

"Your not an ass man. Well you are, but you don't have to be." Finn said.

"Well you don't get popular and girls by being nice." Evan said defensively.

Finn and I looked at each other.

"True…" Evan replied, "I guess that's how you too ended up together."

"Yeah, and so could you man. Just try being less of a jerk. Just don't go for my girlfriend again." Finn said smiling.

"Yeah, fair enough." Evan said with a smile back.

"Does this mean that we are all cool? For the most part?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." They both said.

"YEAHH! Now show me a big hug!" I asked forcing the two together.

"So, I'm going to change, then I'm going out. Ill see you guys later." Evan said.

"Okay, see ya later." Finn replied.

"Bye." I called after him.

"And oh Meagan… too bad I didn't get to see that little ass of yours." He winked before heading into his room.

"There's the Evan I remember." Finn said and we both laughed.

"Now… how about that shower?" I said pulling him into the bathroom.

* * *

**Not great writing yet. lol just getting back into it! Don't be to harsh on me lol. **

**I know some of you won't like the happy makeup between Finn/Evan/Meagan but don't worry there will definitely be more drama between those 3 in the future. **

**Review? 3 **


	17. Chapter 17

**Two new chapters in one day! Im trying to make up for being gone so long lol! **

**This is a shorter one... also its a shower scene, so you can expect slightly mature things lol. Nothing crazy.. but if your not into that stuff, skip closer to the end :).**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"I can't believe how well that went," I said to Finn as he started the shower, "I did not expect that to happen."

"What seeing my brother naked?" Finn asked jokingly.

"No silly… fixing your relationship." I said smiling to myself.

"What can I say? You work wonders on people." He said walking over to me and taking my towel. "Now get in," he said playfully swatting my ass.

"Hey!" I said giggling. "AHH! That's freezing!" I yelped as I stepped into the shower.

"Let me warm you up." He said hugging me close.

"Okay." I giggled, "But I'm still making the water warmer."

"Can I wash your hair?" Finn asked.

"Okay."

I reminded myself that it didn't matter Finn was seeing me without any makeup, my hair soaking wet and the fact that I was naked. He loved me no matter what and that always brought a smile to my face.

"That feels amazing." I said as I closed my eyes and let Finn rub the shampoo into my hair.

"Rinse." He commanded and turned me to face the streaming water. Once he conditioned my hair and washed his own it was my turn to have a little fun with him.

"Your turn" I said as I grabbed the soap. "I think your body needs a little washing." I smiled at Finn.

"You drive me crazy" Finn replied with love and hunger in his eyes.

I smiled and began rubbing the soap on his arms, his stomach, down his legs and slowly back up where I stopped just below his manliness. I looked up at him as my cheeks began to redden hinting what I wanted to do. "May I?" I asked shyly. I wasn't even sure if its something I should ask about first. I mean he's a guy, of course he would want my presence there.

"Do you even have to ask?" Finn said back embarrassed. "But you don't have to do anything you don't want to do Meg."

"I want to." I said as I carefully began running my hand up and down him. He immediately closed his eyes and let out a quiet groan.

"I don't know if I'm doing this right, tell me if I need to do something differently." I said embarrassed.

"Omg. Meagan, what your doing is perfect." He said in a rush. I started moving my hand up and down him faster and at that he became instantly hard in between my hands.

"Ahhh." He said opening his eyes. I smiled at him.

"Okay?"

He nodded at me in response.

A few minutes later when he was finished, he took my face in his hands and kissed me hard.

"Your amazing you know that? I love you so much. Now, its my turn to wash you" he said with a wink.

After our shower we went downstairs and I started to make us some food.

"Hmmm… What do you feel like?" I said looking in the fridge.

"Whatever you want is fine with me." He smiled sweetly at me. I could tell our shower experience had put Finn in a beyond happy mood. Well when was he not in a good mood? My mind began to wander back to what Finn had said when him and Evan were arguing. He had said ("We aren't even having sex!"). He probably meant that in a harmless way, but it only makes me question, how much longer can he wait? Is he happy that we aren't having sex? What will happen if I don't want to have sex with him for a while? Will he still love me? OMG. My mind won't shut up. I'm beginning to realize we are coming much closer to that point in our relationship. I mean, we had a shower together! Not to mention what we did in there… That caused me to smile. But am I really ready to loose my virginity to him? I'm only 16 after all. Not to mention if something went wrong. I have no idea what to do.

"Earth to Meagan? What's wrong, you look like you're in a deep debate about something." Finn said interrupting my thoughts.

"Uh… I was just thinking. About nothing really. What do you want to eat?"

"The look on your face didn't look like nothing, not to mention the fact you ignored me for about a minute. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"It's something tell me…"

"No. I'm fine."

"Why don't you want to tell me?"

"Cause... its nothing. Forget about it."

"Well…you can tell me anything!"

"Why can't you just leave it alone?"

"Because something is bothering you! Sorry."

"NO. It's not."

"Fine... you don't have to tell me then. I was just trying to help" Finn pouted.

"DO YOU WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH ME?" I blurted out. Shit. I didn't even mean to come straight out with that.

Finn started at me in shock and then bursted out laughing.

"Never mind I shouldn't have said anything." I said slightly wounded by his reaction.

He kept laughing.

"Why is this so funny… fine. If your not going to answer me then at least lets forget about it."

He tried to hide his smile and contain his laughter.

"Ugh. Forget about it." I said as I stalked upstairs.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he called after me. "Meagan, wait." He said catching up with me. "It was just a surprise. The way you were thinking, I would have never guessed that's what you were thinking about."

"Mhm."

"Stop. And of course I do, but not until your ready. I'm not going to pressure or force you to do it. I could wait forever for you, there's no rush. I just don't know where that came from all of a sudden. What made you think that I wanted to have sex so much? It doesn't matter that we aren't right now."

"I don't know… I was just thinking. Like yesterday, you were the one who dropped your towel first. And then today what you said to Evan about us not having sex. And not to mention all of the stuff we did in the shower…. I could tell you really wanted to then. And… you're a guy."

"I'm not like most guys, I'm sure you've realized that by now. And sure I wanted to… didn't you?"

"Yes…."

"See… but that doesn't mean we need to right now. I love you and we don't need that to prove our love."

"Oh Finn… you are so incredibly cheesy."

"You think I'm cheesy?!" Finn said with fake hurt.

"Yes but also smart, sweet, kind, honest, protective and hot as hell." I said wrapping arms around him.

"I could say the same thing about you." He flashed me his famous smile.

"I love that I can tell you anything. And that I was worrying about nothing. I'm sorry for freaking out and over thinking things like that."

"You worry for nothing. And you promise you will always tell me everything? Even when you think I will react badly?"

"I promise to always be honest with you." I smiled.

"So do I."

"Good."

* * *

new plot and exciting things coming soon. i realize this was kind of a boring one.. except the shower maybe lol.

REVIEW!


End file.
